Shoko Indrani
'''Shoko Indrani '''is a young huntress wolf and is currently married to Darkstorm-Actu-Sin. Appearance A black-furred anthropomorphic wolf with electric blue eyes and grey markings, Shoko has a rather fit build. Her body is quite curvy, and has an average bust size. Her raven hair is short in length and is kept neatly overall. Shoko is approximately six feet in height and of average weight. Her fingers and toes are colored average grey, while the stockings above are a light grey. She has visible battle scars on her body, although these are on her sides, arms and legs. While she isn't a plantigrade, her feet are very wolf-like, being being paws in contrast to the more human-like feet some furry characters have. As an eight-year old pup, her appearance is relatively the same except for the fact that her eyes are wider, her ears are larger and that she's obviously smaller and less developed due to being prepubescent. Also as a pup, she doesn't bear many of her scars due to not having got them yet. Attire Shoko's attire is relatively simplistic. She wears sandy, Native American inspired clothing with blue highlights and a shark tooth necklace that she inherited from her paternal grandfather. Her pants extend to her knees, but the rest is covered by her boots. Her arms are wrapped in black cloth, and has a white cloth wrapped around her waist. To finish it off, she wears dark brown leather boots. Her additional attire can get quite revealing at times, but it isn't very formal. When not in combat, she usually wears a grey tank top with blue shorts and white sneakers. Personality Shoko is a usually serious, headstrong young woman. She is somewhat overprotective of her pack and family, and is dedicated to her duties. She can also be very persistent at times, and is somewhat gullible. However, once you get to know her more, she opens up quickly out of her stoic behavior and shows many emotions. She proves to be surprisingly motherly when becoming a parent, bonding closely with her children. She has a no-nonsense demeanor and can be impatient and to-the-point at times. Shoko can also be very sarcastic and isn't afraid to make at least one snide remark in any given situation. Backstory Childhood Shoko Indrani was born to the Indrani pack's two alphas, Nomako Indrani and Amala Indrani. During Amala's pregnancy with Shoko, the traitor Crux had attempted to kill the pup inside Amala's womb. He failed, and thus was banished from the pack. Two years and a few months after being born, her father was murdered in battle. While she herself didn't witness the incident, she nonetheless mourned her father's death for days. As an eight year old, she had a pretty average life. She enjoyed playing with siblings and other pups in the pack, and she help her mother Amala with chores around the house. That is, until she was almost nine; the rivaling Irukani pack attacked. A young wolf about her age, Crucible, had attempted to murder her; he was the son of Crux, the wolf that had also attempted murder on her years before. She was fortunate enough to make it alive, but that didn't stop her from getting some scars. Pre-Teen and Adolescent Years (TBC...) Adulthood Meeting Darkstorm Powers/Abilities/Skills Powers (TBC...) Skills (TBC...) Abilities (TBC...) Relationships Family Nomako Indrani Amala Indrani Etra Indrani Darkstorm See Darkoko for more info. Friends/Allies Rivals Crucible Shoko's pack has its share of enemies, one of which is the Irukani. Crucible was born in the Irukani clan territory after his father tried to kill Shoko as a pup. After his father's death, Crucible swore vengeance upon all the Indrani's, and he was close to doing so if it weren't for Shoko's mother and Shoko herself constantly hindering him. Enemies Everburn Snowstorm Dromeo Trivia * Quotes Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroines Category:Huntresses Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:Indrani Pack Members